


Best Friends Forever

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [5]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Best Friends Forever, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Male Bonding, Male Friends, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about the friendship between Michael Jackson and Macaulay Culkin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

It was nighttime in pop star Michael Jackson's Neverland Valley ranch in California. Michael sat in his Giving Tree, where he composed many of his songs. His raven hair shone in the moonlight, his brown eyes concealing every one of his many secrets.

Then he was pulled out of his musings when he looked down at best friend Macaulay Carson Culkin, ten and the star of the film **Home Alone** , which had just came out in theaters, trying to climb the tree, and smiled. Macaulay really was a genius at causing trouble, such as water balloon fights, pushing Michael off the diving board - typical everyday friendship things.

"Macaulay!" he said. "What are  _you_  doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"I came to see you, Mike," said Macaulay.

Then a song began playing - a song both Michael and Macaulay felt was perfect for their friendship.

  
_"Who would you choose  
Who could it be  
Who'd close their eyes with you  
And who could still see_

 _And I know how you've dreamed about  
how he'd be with you  
So I think I'd be perfect for you_

 _Who'd light your way but not cross your star  
Who'd call in his brigade but not fight your war  
And if you needed time alone I'd know what to do  
And I think I'd be perfect for you"_

 _I think I'd do fine  
I think I'd do right  
I think I could walk with you  
Through the shadows of your nights_

 _And if you think that  
I am just one who would do  
No, I think I'd be perfect for you  
I think I'd be perfect for you"_

"You know, Mike, we'll always be Best Friends Forever," said Macaulay later as he and Michael hugged each other goodnight.

Michael nodded. "Of course, Mac. That is what we are in my Heavenly Father's eyes - Best Friends Forever."

 ****************************

"Ready, Mac?" asked Michael. It was the next day, and it was very cool outside. Macaulay and Michael were going to watch _"Home Alone"_  together, as Michael had heard of it, and he often complimented Macaulay on his acting skills. Mac had thanked him for that.  
"Ready, Mike!" Macaulay called back.

Then, when they were settled in their seats, the movie began.

When the scene where Mac's character Kevin had caused the shelves in his brother Buzz's room to break while falling down them came on, Mac and Michael laughed so much, they thought they hadn't laughed in weeks.

But their favorite scene was when Kevin did the "grabbing his cheeks and screaming" gesture. Michael and Macaulay grinned at each other. They loved that part best of all.


End file.
